Shark
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Grimlock Cratered Highways -- Surface _________________________________________________________________________ Grimlock rumbles through the craters and pock-marks marring the road here. He seems to take perverse delight in powering over or through anything in his way. It might be a normal patrol route...or it might just be Grimlock's version of a joyride. Shark is sitting on the side of the road, taking a break from looking around for parts for Lonestar. He's positively filthy from head to foot, so much so you couldn't really tell what his actual coloration is, let alone who he's allied with... he looks over at the sound of rumbling. Grimlock rumbles to a stop in front of Shark, the act of which causes even greater noise as tread-links jangle, parts emit metallic squeaks and finally the huge slabs of armor covering his vehicle form ping and bang as they settle into place. Just when the cacophony dies down, Grimlock transforms into his towering robot form. Shark watches on quietly, unmoving for a few moments, then glancing up at the mech. "Good cycle." he offers, "Got patrol duty huh?" he asks, "Or are you just touring around looking for trouble to get into?" Grimlock silently examines Shark for a few moments. He lets the gaze linger long enough to become impolite (perhaps deliberately?) before nodding. "Grimlock..." he begins, tapping a fist against his chest plate with a solid thud. The name is both a brief introduction and the result of his curious vocal patterns. "...not look for trouble. Me MAKE it." He tilts his head ever so slightly, looking Shark over more closely. The first look was apparently more for effect than purposes of observation. This time he tries to discern who this robot is. "Shark?" He finally rumbles, then nods to himself in satisfaction. "Shark. What you doing here? No Autobots assigned to patrol here." Except me, is the unspoken thought. Shark only meets that gaze without flinching. Apparently this mech isn't one that is easily frightened. "You were at the refugee camp, I remember." he notes casually. Reaching up a hand to scratch at the top most part of his helmet which seems to have a fin like protrusion coming up out of it. "That's the name, and please don't ask why my creators thought it amusing to give me that name." he notes. Lowering that hand and examining the layer of grime on his fingers, "Resting, taking a break from my own little self imposed mission." Grimlock watches the gesture with interest. "Mission?" he rumbles, with something akin to professional interest. "Self im-posed mission? Nice. Tell more..." He trails off, already scanning the horizon quickly to look for what might be interesting enough for a fellow Autobot to assign himself a mission here. Visions of various stealth ops, attempts at sabotage or force recon against heretofore hidden Decepticon interests run through his processor. Shark nods his head and looks back up at Grimlock, "Yes, self imposed mission. Lonestar needs parts or he's going to be laid up in med bay at the not so tender mercies of Jade. I figured I'd expedite the part acquisition." Grimlock leans back a bit. His faceplate hides any expression, but it might be...what, surprise? Disappointment? "Mission...to find parts? Hrrrn. What kind of part?" He says it slowly, but with a noticeable tinge of anticipation towards the end. Maybe the parts in question can be found in a Decepticon outpost nearby. Grimlock has had an optic on a few in the area. Or maybe those parts could be located on the person of a still-living Decepticon. Grimlock wouldn't be opposed to either. Shark mms hmms softly, then says, "Right. He'd do the same for me if I in pieces in med bay, so I figure I'd help him out. As to what parts, well I've a small list I was able to copy off of while Jade wasn't looking." he grins, showing off a row of sharp, pointy teeth. Grimlock leans a little bit -closer- now. The timing of which coincides almost exactly with the revelation of Shark's sharp teeth. He rumbles a grudging chuckle. "Me Grimlock like your style." Just so it's clear, it's probably the teeth more than anything else that brings on the quasi-compliment. "But sound like a big job. Going to need some backup." He transforms into his monstrous vehicular form again. Multiple engines rumble to life somewhere inside, and the battle wagon shudders slightly in response, like an avalanche barely held in check. "And here it is." Shark stays firmly in his spot despite the close examination of those sharp, pointy teeth. "Glad to have your approval big fellow. And if you want to back me up, that's great. Thing is I'm having a little trouble locating the right people for the parts that Lone will need. He's an older style and.. well.. going to probably have to go underground." Grimlock pauses momentarily. Underground? Few Decepticon interests down there. Just a whole lot of less than savory types mixed in with the occasional grudge-bearing old enemy. He barks a short laugh. "Should have known. Well, I suppose it have to happen sooner or later. Lead the way." Shark notices that pause, "Unless you have a better idea Grimlock. So long as it doesn't involve us ending up in medical bay right beside Lonestar." Grimlock hrnhs. "No, not have better idea. Like me say, been too long." His voice sounds eager again. "Me think this be just as fun." He starts into motion, titanic bangs ringing out as he releases clamps and braking mechanisms and begins moving. "Maybe even know where to start." Shark transforms and pulls up beside Grimlock, "Well then, lead on!" he says. Sewage Treatment Plant -- Level 2 Grimlock's treads fling water in all directions as he powers through the dirty water. Occasionally a tread slips and skids momentarily before catching again, but Grimlock quickly adjusts the speed of others to compensate. "Hrnh. Used to be camp here. Fighters who lost too many part. Maintenance-units past their effective life. Cripples. Rejects. No sign of them anymore." He continues on towards the west. Shark hovers over the dirty water, following in the path of the treaded Grimlock. "Sounds like the perfect place to find what Lonestar needs to me." he notes, his scanners going at full just in case.. pays to be careful when underground. Acid Pools -- Level 2 _________________________________________________________________________ Grimlock continues on towards the west. His smokestacks swivel forward slightly and then with a slight whooshing noise, a puff of flame emits from the tip of each, illuminating the area slightly. "Hrnh. Me not remember any of this." A few drops of acid fall on his form, causing slight scoring and a sizzle but eliciting no response from the oversized Autobot. "But one thing for sure...no under-bots here now." Shark does /not/ like the smell of place.. and for more than just the acid scent on the air. "Let's just get out of here quick before we end up in something we don't want to be up to our windows in eh?" Quiet, Abandoned Tunnels -- Level 2 _________________________________________________________________________ Grimlock rumbles up to the collapsed side-tunnel and transforms. Now he raises his crude, slab-like metal sword and ignites it's energy field - producing a faint flickering field of light - for illumination. "Cryon." He says with easy familiarity, looking directly at the corpse pinned beneath the rubble. "What me tell you? Bet you sorry now." He looks around, voice taking on a crafty tone. "But just before the end, thought you finally get smart." He reaches one massive hand down and strains briefly, shifting aside some of the rubble. As soon as he releases it, rubble rushes in to refill the cleared space, leaving the side-tunnel looking much as it did before. "Start using that processor." He moves a few steps over and then repeats the motion, moving aside more rubble. Then he barks in triumph. "Start practice that Teamwork." He steps slightly to one side and reveals what was under this latest spot of cleared rubble - another three sets of transformer remains, one mangled a bit. But all three were much more sheltered from the acid and other corrosives here, and other than the missing limbs on one are nearly perfectly intact. Shark transforms as well after Grimlock does, taking note of the body buried under the rubble. He gives Grimlock a curious look when he talks to this body, like it could possibly answer him from the great beyond where all sparks go when the body gives out from age or injury. He moves to assist getting rubble out of the way, a lot stronger than he appears. "So I take it you know these guys?" he asks, glancing over each in turn, "They seem to around the same age at Lonestar." Grimlock shrugs casually. "Maybe me see them around. Once or twice. Didn't really talk much." It's true, most of Grimlock and Cryon's conversations took the form of 'pre-battle boasts' and the occasional 'death threat' rather than 'talk'. He drives his sword into the nearest wall, where it sizzles and hisses contentedly as it slowly burns away at the surrounding rock and metal it's been plunged into. With both hands free now, Grimlock is able to hold up his share of the rubble and then also drag free the three remains. He finally releases the armful of debris he was holding back. Grimlock dusts off his hands, then nods at Shark. "Nice work. Can let it go now...me have a feeling Cryon not mind." The rubble Grimlock has released has already started to settle back into place, covering Cryon's corpse in much the same fashion as before the Autobots started digging. Shark nods his head to that explanation and reaches into subspace to find that hastily scribbled down list of parts that Lonestar will need. He hmms softly and rubs at the top of his head, against that fin, "I don't think any of them can protest if they wanted to anyway." he notes. Setting the list down next to the nearest body to him, he looks up at Grimlock. "Maybe I should do the removals, my hands are smaller than yours." he suggests. Grimlock nods easily, collecting his sword. "Me think me going to check out area little more. See what else new down here." Shark crouches down, removing the chest plate of the dead mech before him. "Don't go too far, just in case there's something down here that I cannot handle eh?" Grimlock nods absently as he wanders off, still using his sword's energy field for illumination and peering intently at the ground, the walls, everywhere. "Sure, sure..." his voice trails off as he disappears around a bend. Which leaves Shark to his own devices, which is really what he wanted in the first place. He had memorized the visuals of the parts while Jade wasn't about and only has the list to remind him what is required. He takes out what tools he borrowed from med bay and starts doing what those dexterous hands and fingers are capable of doing. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 11 Shark moves a wrench, settling it in place, working the nut it is attached to and slowly getting it freed. Then on to the next nut, and the nut, until the first part is freed. He puts that into subspace, now looking for the next on the list. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and Fails! Failure by: 3 Shark hmms, "Not in this guy." he mutters, moving over to body number two now and removing that one's chest plate and scanning it over very carefully. Not wanting to miss what is required. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and BOTCHES! Failure by: 11 Shark doesn't find it in that one either. Hmm. So on to body number three. Same as before. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and Succeeds! Success by: 24 Shark grins, "There we are..." he finds the tool he needs, something like a screwdriver. He twists one screw, then another, another, and so on until they all come free. Of course he is saving all the screws and bolts. This part comes free with a gentle tug, then into subspace for it. Checking the list, he checks this body for it. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and Succeeds! Success by: 32 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 1 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! -OOC- Shark 2nd roll for 2nd removal. 3rd roll for 3rd. :P Shark finds the third part but its badly rusted in place. He hmms softly, then smiles and finds something to gather some acid in and tries drizzling that onto the rusted nuts. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and BOTCHES! Shark unfortunately misjudges a second and gets the part slightly acid burned. OOps. Well maybe one of the other bodies has it. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and Succeeds! Success by: 16 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and BOTCHES! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 11 And indeed one does have that same part, but it's rusted in too. Again with the acid, this time he does it right. Thus that part comes free with some encouragement. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Intelligence Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 5 Shark realizes something, why not just take all the parts for just in case and he won't have to come back down to this place. So he just knuckles down and gets to work, stripping out a part at a time. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and BOTCHES! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 3 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and BOTCHES! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 7 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 11 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 4 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 0 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 8 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 11 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 9 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 10 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 7 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 0 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 0 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 11 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Fails! +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 0 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 2 +Roll: Shark rolls against their Dexterity Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 8 -OOC- Shark says, "that's 21 rolls, 7 parts per body plus the 3 previously removed, so 8 total parts per body" Shark finishes with that last part, puts it in his subspace. He radios Grimlock that he's heading back to base, and then transforms. Shark peeks into the med bay, seeing it is all clear, he moves in and puts the tools back where he found them and sets the parts out where they can be seen. He gives a thumbs up to the vid camera where he knows someone is watching, then leaves. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Grimlock's Logs